


Midnight Love

by emaynestylinson



Series: ABO 1D OT5  Ziam/Larry. [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Smut, m4m smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson
Summary: liam zayn harry louis & niall all decided to go to harrys cabin for a few days to wolf out & enjoy some break time from the tour.
Relationships: Liam Payne - Relationship, Zayn Malik - Relationship, Ziam Mayne
Series: ABO 1D OT5  Ziam/Larry. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935283
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Love

Harry opens the door to his cabin with a sigh as he places his bags on the floor beside the door. “finally we made it,I swear that drive is such a pain in the ass.” He says letting the rest of the boys walk through behind him in the cabin before shutting the door.

“it’s not that bad.” Louis says humming happily as he headed for the kitchen.

“only cause you didn’t have to drive at all,” liam said with a chuckle as he took zayn & his bags towards the back guest room before rejoining everybody in the kitchen.  
“oh shush I’ll have you know I did a great job at keeping harry awake.” Louis smirked as he took a sip of his tea from the fridge.

Harry blushed before clapping his hands together “alright boys,who’s all gonna help me set the firepit up for tonight? Need some light to find our way back home when we all run out.” He asked walking into the kitchen to check under the sink cupboard making sure the lighter fluid is still there grinning when he finds it grabbing it and placing it on the countertop. 

“I guess I’ll help since nobodys up & arms about it.” Niall said smiling. Harry nodded as him and niall made their way towards the backyard as they started getting things prepared for the fire pit to be lit in a few hours.

“louis,please tell me theres food.”I’m starving.” Zayn asked as he started looking through the kitchen cabinets & fridge for some food. Frowning when he finds none.

“Uh, we might’ve forgotten to get some.”liam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.”hey don’t blame me this was last minute, we have food that delivers I’ll find something,whats everybody in the mood for?” he asked grabbing his phone out looking through the food places that delivers on the app.

“anything greasy I don’t care.” Zayn says joining louis at the kitchen table with a beer in his hands.

Liam nodded sitting beside zayn on the table resting his hands on his upper thigh. Zayn smirked a side gaze at liam as he swirled his tongue around the tip of the beer bottle before taking a sip. Liam squeezed his thigh whispering “don’t start what you cant finish.”

Zayn squirms in his seat feeling a shiver go down his back from liams word.he met liams gaze biting his lip.”do you guys have any dens in those woods? Zayn asked louis who had been glued to his phone oblivious to what just happened between them.

“yeah I think so why?” louis asked finally looking up from his phone.

“just wondering.” Zayn said giggling a bit before he gets up heading towards the backyard making sure to sway his hips in doing so. Liam bites his lips hard before exhaling a shaky breath.

“ya’ll in the mood for some pizza?” louis asked clicking to see the menu options. 

Liam just nodded unable to speak as he felt zayns pull- his desire his aura, his arousal for needing him. To take care of him. He smelled zayn warm vanilla scent wash over him.with that he made his way out to the back yard noticing zayn helping niall and harry set the fire pit up for later tonight. A spark of jealousy flew through liams bones as he saw zayn leaning his head onto harrys shoulder once everything was done being set up.

A few moments later louis appears next to him laughing.”mate you smell like shit please go handle your issue.” He said wiping the air away from his nose. as he made his way over to harry by the chairs in the backyard.”babe we’re ordering pizza is that good with everybody?” louis asked.

niall nodded “yes finally food Its good with me.” Hazza?” louis asked brushing his fingers through his curls harry hummed in content “yeah baby that’s good.”louis nodded & ordered them 5 pizzas knowing that its gonna be a few days here & somebody is bound to go in heat. they needed all the food they can get.

Liam came up to join them a few moments later needing a moment to collect himself.he sat down in the chair next to zayn pulling zayn on his lap as he nuzzled into the side of his neck inhaling his scent. Zayn smiled leaning back against liams hold. 

“ok well I don’t know about yall but im getting a beer.”anybody want some?”Niall asked getting up from his chair. All the boys hummed or nodded in response niall chuckled “alright I’ll just bring the cooler out then.” He said as he started making his way up towards the cabin.

“babe youre driving me crazy.” Liam said quietly in zayns ear nibbing at his earlope a bit.

“I don’t know what youre talking about li,I’m completely fine.” He said acting not phased by liams movements. Oh okay so zayn wants to play hard to get- fine liam thought as he hummed dragging his free hand behind zayn to grab at his ass frimly”sure about that?” liam whispered against his ear biting the earlope making zayn shrieked between them. 

Louis raised an eye brow as he pulled away from harrys cuddles for a moment.”please can you two get a room? Its distracting how much stench ya’ll are throwing my way.” He spat out eyeing the two love birds from his seat.

Harry chuckled beside louis “ya’ll are free to wolf out & use one of the 3 dens in the woods,it’s a little early so be careful to not be spotted oh & don’t take lou’s & I den our is the first one by the lake,other two are free.” He says nodding their way before turning his attention back to louis.he wraps his arms around louis torso kissing him on his lips slowly.”I love you babe.”

Louis blushes caressing harrys cheek lovingly before speaking “I love you too sweets.” 

Liam made a face at those two before groaning “babe come on.” He said patting zayns ass for him to get up. After zayn stood liam grabbed his hand & dragged him towards the woods zayn following him by instinct. 

“You sure about this what if somebody catches us?” zayn asked as he watched liam start slipping out of his shirt easily.

“babe come on who’s out here besides us?” I don’t smell anyone.” Liam said making his way to stand in front of zayn helping him out of his shirt easily.” Plus even if there is I got you baby,nobodys going to touch you.” Its safe trust me yanno how many times lou & harry do this a year?” he said stripping out of his pants.

Zayn was quiet for a moment & just stood there thinking before nodding his head”ok.” He said as he started stripping out of his pants easily.

Once both were naked Liam nodded, pecking his lips gently before easily shifting through the loud cracks of his bones changing. 

Zayn relaxed some & Focused on his shifting. Once fully transformed he ran up towards Liam nuzzling his nose against the side of his face as he started to run free through the woods. “This is amazing I feel so free.” He thought sending His thoughts to liam.

Liam chuckled internally and chased after him, the other boys having already run off. As he can sense their scents running through the woods. "Its definitely a good feeling to be out and running around."

Zayn booked it quickly ahead of him finding a little water clearing in the middle of the woods he walked up towards the rocks & howled.

Liam sat behind him to keep his eyes on him, just letting zayn get used to his wolf.

Zayn laid down on the rock nuzzling into liams side “I love you.” He says.

Liam licked his head, "i love you most. Your wolf is so beautiful baby."

“So Is yours” he huffs “catch me if you can.” He says before darting off through the woods again at fast speed.

Liam howled and let him get a head start before running after him.

“Your fast.”think we can smell where the boys are at?” He says walking besides him.

Liam nudged him gently, "nah id leave h and lou alone." He chuckled a bit.

“Think they’re busy?” He laughs. As he Roams around the woods a bit.

"Oh definitely." Liam hummed, laying down and letting zayn use him as a pillow.

“How would we shift back babe?” He thought as he laid beside him.

"Same way you shifted. Just think of your human form." Liam hummed as he licked over zayns head.

Zayn purred like a cat. He nodded his head focusing on his human side & slowly shifted back to human. He smirked “ya I could get use to this.” He says petting Liams head sweetly “feels amazing.so freeing.”

Liam licked his hand before laying on top of him just because he could.

Zayn giggles petting his head & ears “you’re adorable baby.”

Liam got up and changed back, "how was it?" He hummed as he crawled back on top of him.

“I loved it so much, howd you like it?” He asked stroking his' fingertips up and down his back.

"Its nice. Can be relaxing at times." Liam hummed, nuzzling his neck gently.

Zayn smiles softly before quickly flipping them over so he’s on top he smirks down at him”it’s freeing with nobody to bother us either.”he says sliding his fingers down his chest & his abs slowly.

Liam hummed and laced his fingers behind his head as he watched his omega, "yes it is." He nodded.

Zayn looked down at him with fond eyes before leaning down & kissing him on his lips passionately.

Liam wrapped his arms around zayn instantly and kissed back just as passionately. Holding him impossibly close.

Zayn slips his tongue in his mouth exploring his mouth sucking on his bottom lip as he grinds his hips down.

Liam hummed and moved his hands to zayns ass, massaging firmly as he kissed him deeper.

Zayn moaned softly as he pulled away to breathe. He laced his fingers through his hair tugging at it so liam was looking at him “gonna be a good boy for daddy?” He asked sternly as his hand ghosted over his dick.

Liam rose an eyebrow, "so youre daddy now?" He smirked playfully, his dick twitching at the teasing touch.  
Zayn nods with a smirk as he started to pump him slowly if you behave for daddy maybe I’ll reward you.” He says sliding his finger over liams slit as he continues to pump him off slowly.

Liam let out a shuddery breath and let his eyes flutter closed for a brief second, "promise ill behave." He whispered.

Zayn started pumping him off lazily “such a good boy for daddy.” He says kissing & sucking onto his neck.

Liam tilted his head for him and hummed softly, "love daddy." He nodded.

Zayn smirked “good boy.” He says as he picked up his pace jerking him off his fingers sliding over the slit “so wet for daddy hm?” He hummed as he kissed & nibbled down his chest leaving love bites. 

Liam moaned softly, hips jerking up every so often, "only for you." He panted softly.

Zayn stopped his movements kissing him on his lips messily “ should we go to the cabin or are you comfortable here?” He asked quietly.

"M'fine here." Liam nodded quickly, whining as he tried to kiss him again.

Zayn leans down towards him & kisses him messily.” “On your knees babe”

Liam rose an eyebrow but quickly got up as he was told.

Zayn smirks “such an obedient slut you are.” Zayn says as he grabs a fist full of his hair tugging it back as he bites his shoulder slipping into him easily “fuck babe feel so good.” He says as he begins thrusting into him at a medium pace.

Liam gasped and moaned lowly, clenching tightly around zayn, "big for an omega." He panted.

“I know” he moans “fuck li” he says letting go of his hair grabbing onto his hips as he thrusts into him hard “such a slut for daddy’s cock.” He groans. 

"Only for daddys cock." Liam moaned and pushed back against him.

Zayn moaned as he kept thrusting into him finally finding his sweet spot he starts fucking into him faster using his free hand jerking him off quickly “fuck.” He groaned.

"Mmm yes just like that daddy." Liam panted and kept pressing back against him.

Zayn moaned loudly “fuck Li”thrusting into him deeper as he panted heavily.

Liam moaned “fuck don’t stop.” He groaned.

Zayn kept thrusting into him for a few more moments “fuck got me close babe you feel so good.” He moaned

"Me too.” Ahh fuck babe.” Liam moaned coming hard underneath him. 

Zayn felt liam tighten around him as he came “fuck Li.” He says breathlessly as he comes hard inside him. He slowly pulls out lying down next to him trying to catch his breath  
“Shit I love you ." Zayn said.

“I love you too baby.” Liam grinned and held zayn close.

Zayn smiles sheepishly “so that was good?” He chuckles lightly.

"Very good baby. But you know.. not many alphas would bottom for their omegas."

“Really? Please tell me we’re not gonna be one of those couples that listen to the mandatory rules.” He says.

“Clearly not." Liam laughed as he held him tighter, "if youre feeling dominant one night then go for it." He hummed, "ill race you back to the bungalow."

Zayn laughs before shifting back to a wolf easily running towards the Cabin.

Liam howled after him once he changed and chased after him.

Zayn was running freely back to the house happy as he could be. He felt so calm & free. He loved this feeling. after spotting his clothes in the woods & carrying them back in his mouth. he makes it back to the fire pit easily transforming back to his human form. He slipped his boxers on along with his shirt discarding his pants besides him in the chair. “Guess I beat you.” He chuckles seeing Liam coming up.

Liam chuckled as he changed back and got redressed, "only cause i let you and not because my ass is sore." He winked, kissing his cheek.

Zayn smiled sheepishly “think we should howl for the boys or?” He asks.

"Theyre on their way back already." Liam nodded and went inside with him to warm up.

“I’m so cold” Zayn said walking behind Liam wrapping his arms around his waist as he nuzzled into his neck “come shower with me to warm up.” He says.  
Okay but only showering." Liam chuckled, turning to pick up zayn and carrying him to the shower.

Zayn giggles “was gonna say so.”Zayn starts the water letting it heat up first before stripping & stepping in.

Liam stepped in with him and washed himself quickly.

Zayn takes a quick shower with Liam after stepping out drying himself off he smiles “i feel alot better.” He says handing liam a towel.

Liam nodded as he dried off, "me too. Im gonna heat up some leftovers, do you want any?" He asked as he pulled his shorts back on.

“Sure babe.” Zayn smiles slipping into his sweats & a sweater.

Liam walked back out to the main room just as everyone else barged in.

“Hey how’d y’all like the run?” Harry asked smiling some as he sits on the couch pulling Louis down with him. Zayn comes downstairs a few minutes later.

Liam grinned, "it was great! We went down by the creek and sunbathed." He nodded, "how was yours?"

“Amazing didn’t know how freeing it is plus it’s fun to have so much open space & privacy.” Harry said winking down at Louis.  
“I know that feeling. Anybody hungry? Li reheating dinner up” Zayn said chuckling.

Liam smirked, "trust me. We know." He winked before plating up a few plates for everyone.  
Louis chuckled and cuddled back into harry once he got their plate.

“Thanks Li.” Louis smiled.  
“finally food thanks.”Niall says smiling.

“Thanks baby.” He says smiling as he kissed his cheek.”anybody want to watch a movie?” Zayn asks with a mouthful of food.

Liam curled up next to zayn, "im game for whatever but i might fall asleep." He chuckled.

Louis turned the tv on Flicking through to Netflix. “What does everybody wanna watch?” He asked.  
Zayn ate as he leaned closer into liam. 

“Anything really. How long is everyone planning on staying?” Harry replied as he ate his food.

"Z and i will probably stay a couple days." Liam nodded with a shrug.

Niall shrugged, "however long you want us to stay."

“Y’all are more then welcome to stay as long as you want.” Harry says. 

Zayn nods “yeah I love it wish we could live here.” He says.

Louis giggled, "well maybe not forever Zaynie. Youre welcome whenever but still. Not forever." He smirked.

“I know babes just love it here I swear I could live in the woods.” He says chuckling as he finished his meal.”it was great li.” He says drinking some of his water.

Harry beamed, "my own little piece of heaven." He hummed softly.

Zayn smiles sheepishly “it’s beautiful.” Zayn rests his head softly on liams shoulder.

Harry grinned softly, rubbing his neck gently.

Zayn smiled at the gesture he yawned some “I’m tired.”I think it’s cause we made up a ruckus in the woods” he says wrapping one Arm over liams middle.

Liam chuckled softly, "i feel the same way. Among other things." He hummed.

Zayn hummed “what’s up babe?” He asks quietly.

"Sex wears me out." Liam chuckled and pecked his cheek.

Zayn giggles “i did that” he snickers “wanna go sleep babe?” He asks.

Liam nodded, "ill see you guys in the morning." He hummed and waved as he went to the spare room.

Zayn followed him up to their room stripping down to just his boxers as he crawled into bed smiling “come here baby wanna hold you.” He says pulling the blankets down for him to come join.

Liam curled up in his arms and kissed his nose, "i love you so much.".

“I love you more baby.” Zayn says rubbing his fingers through his hair as he pecked his lips covering them up into the blankets.

Liam settled on down with him, "goodnight my love." He whispered.

“Goodnight baby.” Zayn said closing his eye & relaxing some as he slowly dozed off to sleep.

Liam passed out easily next to him, keeping close to him as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank my friend jordan for the inspiration for this story so credits to her for some of the spots in it! i love ya'll girly. anyways i hope ya'll enjoy this one shot i made i dont know if im going to reedit this or not yet cause im not 100% happy with it but eh i tried, hope ya'll enjoy always remember ziam/larry is real.


End file.
